Federal law requires that a smoke detector/alert unit be place in specific locations in all residential dwellings to provide warning to occupants in the event that smoke is detected. However, in the event of an electrical outage, occupants of these dwellings are usually not prepared and are given no warning. Residents can purchase an emergency light unit separately; however, this is not typically done. Generators are pricy, costly to operate and could result in fatality if not operated properly.
This unit detailed provides a smoke detector, emergency lighting and a light source in one unit. The unit eliminates the need to purchase separate smoke detector and emergency light units and requires no special electrical wiring since it plugs directly into the current hardwire smoke detector setup. A smoke detector in an existing home can be easily replaced with this unit.
Current smoke detectors/alarm system radiate a loud sound when smoke is detected; however, a hearing impaired person may not necessarily hear the sound. This unit consists of LED lights which pulsate when the sound warning is given so that a hearing impaired person will see the pulsating light and be warned of impending danger.
There still remains a need in the art for a single self contained emergency light and smoke detector system which this unit provides.